


Before the sun rises

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Early Mornings, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Running, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: You can't run from some things.Other days, a run is just what he needs.





	Before the sun rises

He's restless, he's nervous, his heart is hammering in his chest, hands trembling. Breathing is nearly impossible, as is sitting around.

 

So he gets up and ready for a run.

 

It's too early, even for him, but the streets are empty, there's a slight wind picking up, the peace and quiet is astounding.

The panic and chaos in his mind fall silent as he runs his usual route, with a little bit of deviation this time. Instead of turning left, he turns right at the corner, opting for the road leading through the park.

The soft rustling of the leaves in the early morning, the echo of footsteps on the run are a calming symphony and he finds it easier to breathe again

The air is crisp, chill, no sun yet to break the cold spell resting between the branches and upon the grass.

The shadows are calmly swaying as the lights in the park go out. It's dark now but he still continues his run, mind blissfully quiet.

He's near the end of his run when the light starts changing with the first rays of sunlight.

 

For the first time in ages, he's struggling for breath from the longest run he's done so far. It certainly helped – his mind remains quiet.

Though, there's someone waiting at the entrance of the apartment building.

 

It's Kei, holding a mug, looking sleepy.

It surprises Tobio a bit, not expecting him to be up so early.

 

When he finally walks up to him, Kei offers a towel before handing over the mug.

“Your exam results arrived yesterday evening.” The blond male informs him calmly, effectively erasing the peace brought forth by two hours of jogging and again, Tobio's a fidgeting, nervous mess.

 

Calm gold eyes look his way, illuminated by the early sunrise.

 

“ _You passed, King.”_

 

_Effectively bringing out a wide smile on those pale lips._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anatomy - passed.


End file.
